Godzilla (Final Wars) vs Godzilla Heisei (Burning Godzilla)
by MonsterMovieguy
Summary: The Doctor must team up Captain Gordon and stop Godzilla (Final Wars) from destroying his previous incarnation Burning Godzilla (Godzilla Heisei)
1. Battle Beginnings

Godzilla (Final Wars) wakes up from where he slept and starts to move toward Monster Island. While Godzilla Heisei (Burning Godzilla), is also moving to Monster Island to see it one last time before he reaches Meltdown. Godzilla is still swimming toward Monster Island because Minilla, is waiting there. Burning Godzilla is also going there to see his son, Godzilla Junior. The water was boiling near where Godzilla Heisei was swimming to.

Godzilla had finally made it to shore. Godzilla Heisei did as well. Godzilla started to walk to where he thought Minilla was. Godzilla Heisei started also to walk to where he thought where his son was. The thumping from where they were both stepping makes the island shake. Both Godzillas notice this but, both move on.

Back in Tokyo, Japan, the military planned on stopping both Godzilla before they meet each other so, they don't destroy the universe. With the Doctor telling them that if they do, they'll cause a time paradox. They decide to send the Gotengo to accompany the military on destroying Godzilla with the Doctor inside. "We've got to get to them, quickly now." the Doctor says to them. "We'll have distractions waiting for both of them." Captain Gordon replies. "Let's hope they work." the Doctor says worried.

Back to Monster Island, both Godzillas notice the helicopters and jets unloading bullets on both of them. Then, they launched missiles at them. The missiles had no effect on them whatsoever. Both the jets and helicopters were in range for both Godzilla's attacks. Godzilla uses his tail and atomic breath to take them down. Burning Godzilla uses his atomic breath and nuclear pulse to destroy the jets and helicopters.

Godzilla felt something he hadn't felt before, dread. But, he still moves on. "Sir, the distractions did not work. I repeat, distractions did not work." says a woman over the intercom. "D*mn it!" Gordon says angrily as he hits the arm rest. "I had a feeling that those wouldn't work.'' the Doctor mumbles. "What did you say, Doctor?" Gordon asks him.

"I said that I knew it wouldn't work!" the Doctor replies. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Gordon asks. "Because I wanted to see if this plan really worked!" the Doctor replies. "Well, now that time paradox is going to happen!" Gordon says angrily. "Unless, I turn my TARDIS into a Time Paradox Machine!" The Doctor says happily.

To be continued...


	2. The Doctor and the Captain

''A Time Paradox Machine, do you really think that'll work, Doctor?" Gordon asks him. "Do you have any better ideas, Captain, because it's the only one I got right now!" He shouts at him. "No, I don't, Doctor." Gordon says to him. "Alright then, allons-y!" The Doctor says just before he rushes down the hallway toward his TARDIS.

"There she is!" He says as he stopped before his blue box. "Click!" The sound of his fingers pressing together to make enough friction to make a sound. He snaps his fingers, smiles, and enters his TARDIS. He runs over to the console and looks for a lever to pull. "I'm so sorry, I'm going to have to change you into a Paradox Machine." He says as he pats the console. He finds the lever, shuts his eyes, and pulls the lever.

He slowly walks over to the the exit of his TARDIS. He opens the door and sighs when he gets outside. He then slowly walks toward the bridge of the Gotengo. "I think she's ready to go." He says as he scratches the back of his neck. "Alright then Doctor, let's draw them closer to each other." Gordon replies.

Captain Gordon's crew turn the nose of the Gotengo over toward Godzilla. Godzilla roars at the ship in anger and charges up his atomic ray. He opens his mouth up and fires it. The ray just barely misses the ship. "He going to try another one!" One of the crew members say. "Brace for impact." Captain Gordon says in his gruff voice.

"He's not looking at us any more, sir." One of the crew members say in the awkward silence. "What is he looking at, then?'' Gordon replies. "What's he looking at corporal?'' Gordon asks her again. "Nothing, sir." she replies with a sign of relief in her voice. "He's looking at something alright, so tell us right now or we can be killed at any moment so, please tell us.'' The Doctor asks her to do.

To be continued...


	3. The Confrontation

"Burning Godzilla, sir." The corporal replies to him. "Oh." The Doctor says with look of dread on his face. "Let's hope Burning Godzilla wins this battle." He says with a little confidence in his voice. "Why, Doctor?" Gordon asks him. "Because, well... it's his father and his previous life." The Doctor says to him. "Alright, let's see how this works out." Gordon says to the Doctor.

Godzilla sees Burning Godzilla in front of him and roars at him to be scared off. Burning Godzilla stands his ground and roars a challenge for a reply. Godzilla roars in acceptance. Both of them charge up their rays and fires them at the same time. Godzilla adds more power to atomic ray and his father does the same. They both add more and more power to their rays until it explodes in both of their faces.

They fall on their backs with their spines bending sideways. Both of them get up and Final Wars snarls in anger. Burning Godzilla growls in anger and charges at him. Final Wars does the same, in which, he charges at him. They both stop in front of each other.

Burning Godzilla swipes at Final Wars and lands the first hit. He hits Burning Godzilla even harder than the swipe was. He then hits him with his tail knocking Burning Godzilla down again. He charges up his atomic ray and is about to fire it when, suddenly, Burning Godzilla's nuclear pulse knocked him down as well. Both of them got up immediately after that blast.

"What's Burning Godzilla's Temperature?" The Doctor asks a crew member. "1159 and growing every second, sir." the crew member asks. "Well, we've got to at least slow the temperature down." The Doctor says fearfully. "Osaki, get on the freeze cannon." Gordon says to Osaki. Osaki nods in reply towards the captain.

"I will be charged up in 5 seconds, sir." Osaki says to Gordon. "Good and fire it at my command." He replies to him. "All charged up, sir!" Osaki says to the captain. "Fire!" Gordon exclaims as he slams his fist into the arm rest. Osaki presses the button and a huge beam of plasma ice is charging up from the drill of the _Gotengo._

A huge beam of ice plasma fires at Burning Godzilla. His arms and body movement start to slow down. Just as he was about to throw another swipe at Final Wars, he freezes solid. Final wars cocks his head and roars in triumph. He then turns his attention to the _Gotengo._


End file.
